A Star is Born But not borring
by klucky
Summary: Hi! took me long enough. sequal to my long running fic 'letters from the road'. basicly now their going to try being supper stars. dont ask. i have a little summary all nice in there.


Ok, this is yet another story in my seemingly unkillable series.  
  
If your like me and to darn lazy to read the 4 stories that come before it, or you don't think you can suffer through it, here's a little recap:  
  
DOR, all those little mutant kiddies get captured  
  
(My story starts) x men rescue all the others, but jean and Scott leave Rogue just cuz I hate them.  
  
Acolytes (did they ever "officially" call them that? Or are we just making stuff up as we go along? If so go us! I stick to it that they should be called Maggie's minions) save her, because Mage's wants to fire them, but he would need to keep them busy.  
  
Serious bonding.  
  
Massive R/R relationship  
  
X men get Rogue back, she doesn't want to be there at all.  
  
Talking cat  
  
Talking cat is Raven  
  
I should have made the talking cat recite Edgar Allen Poe poetry.  
  
Acolytes get her, and Jamie comes along.  
  
Driving around in big tour buss thing.  
  
Bus crash.  
  
They all have to go to the hospital; there's an OC who may come in later.  
  
Boys set up a TV show styled after Jackass or trigger happy TV.  
  
Peter's knocked out  
  
Kimane is born  
  
Baby shower, they all end up back in NYC. Todd and Wanda come back. Some stroner guy gives them a record deal and, for the sake of plot twists they take it.  
On with the story!  
  
"Damnit all that was long!"  
  
"Yeah I know, john but it still was worth it. I mean character development and all, it was necessary."  
  
"Jamie, Argorn didn't need all that screen time, much less did all the those girl elves."  
  
Blasphemy!!!" shouted Rogue and she chucked the remains of her popcorn at him.  
  
"Hey" shouted john. He jumped her and they pummeled the hell out of each other. Well, Rogue did at least; John just had the hell pummeled out of him. Which is good because well; who wants hell in them? Even if it has to be pummeled out.  
  
Jamie Madox in all his 12, soon to be 13 glory was walking on sunshine.  
  
He was included. The others had gone out of their way to make his birthday one to remember. Plus they had been negotiating with some record company about being a band, and they let him in.  
  
Jamie stopped, looked as john got his head knocked into a soda vending machine and wondered if it was because it was almost his birthday. He would be 1 in 2 days. All of his "elders" had paired off and taken him to various locations.  
  
'Morty' and Remy had taken him to the zoo. (Which was followed by a nasty incident in the nocturnal room when 2 amphibian eating bats followed Todd around. And in the snake hut when a Brazilian Boa Constrictor was set loose.) but then it was to ice cream and ended up roasting marshmallows in a cemetery-don't ask.  
  
Rogue and John had chosen a more 'symbolic' approach. They went to the movies and saw every PG-13 movie there. (Some this they left in the middle of one if they didn't like it, that way they had enough time to see all of them.)  
  
But about the band. They still hadn't thought of a name. But they had some ideas on how to make fun of it. Most added on the their original idea.  
  
He, Jamie, had come up with the most popular version.  
  
He had an instrument to play (but first he had to learn how to do so)  
  
He had a role in writing songs (Rogue had asked him which went better with spies, lies or demise.)  
  
He had helped Todd draw the cover. (He personally got Todd the paper.)  
  
He had never felt as useful as he did now.  
  
And that was a little sad.  
  
"Hey Jamie, c'mon! Its almost 6, we still gotta go to block buster tonight!" cried Rogue. She had broke a nail and mussed her hair, smeared her eye shadow and lost an earring.  
  
"Yeah, so that's only 5 more hours for our plan!" said john. He had pocked CD player, er, mussed his clothes, had a smear of Rogue's eye shadow on his cheek and lost his sanity.  
  
"Ok." muttered Jamie. He was a little worried about their state of mental health. He also didn't want to mention that he had been allowed to watch PG- 13 movies sense he was 9. He didn't think they would take it to well.  
  
Rogue kicked open the door. "Ok, so what do we have here?" she led the boys past a very annoyed mother with three kids who couldn't decide between 'the last unicorn' and 'the little mermaid 2'. The mother was hurriedly checking the aspirin stockpile in her purse.  
  
John grabbed a basket and Jamie left him and tore after her. They grabbed 'Evolution." "10 things I hate about you" "Rocky Horror Picture show," and "the ring."  
  
In the check out line, while Rogue filled out the requirements for the card thingie) John and Jamie went and filled up 2 more baskets with candy and such things till they guy behind the counter grabbed their bag and said "ok gents, I'll take that thank you."  
  
John led the way back to the bus, which was empty at the moment because all the other members had rooms in the hotel. This hotel had a parking lot. In this lot sat the bus. Yeah, good ya got it.  
  
They had rented 4 rooms. In one Remy had Kimane. In the next was Wanda. In the third was john. And in the forth there would be a movie marathon of epic proportions. .  
  
Jamie climbed into the bus. He was on a mission, along with another 30 Jamie's. They were to find the VCR, unplug it, bring it to the room, plug it in, and find any remaining candy or overly sugared junk food.  
  
Success! He picked up the VCR and checked to make sure it wasn't on fire or anything. John looked to Jamie # 40 and asked, "get anything mate?"  
  
"Just some old Kit Kats sir!" said Jamie # 40 with a mock salute.  
  
"Very good private. Leave those here for an emergency. Jamies, in line!" this was the code for all the jamies to step back into one another so only Jamie the first was left.  
  
John helped him with the VCR and together they followed Rogue up into the hotel. She marched past the hippi-out-of-tye-dye desk clerk to the elevator and climbed in. john and Jamie, as they were lugging a large piece of equipment barely managed to squeeze in before the door shut.  
  
'Rick' the bellhop who manned said elevator starred at them. He wouldn't even let punks like these kids in the hotel if he owned it. But noooo, 'George' did. 'George' he shouldn't be running a nice hotel, much less working at it. He should be getting high at some concert. Some one needed to tell 'George' that the 60's were over and flower power faded when fossil fuels were discovered.  
  
'Rick' hid his thoughts with a smile. Turned to the young mutants and said, "what floor?"  
  
"7th please," said Rogue with an equal amount of fake sweetness.  
  
John pulled out his stethoscope and listened to the walls of the elevator. (In case you forgot.)  
  
"Is everything ok doctor?" asked Jamie.  
  
"up, but I think It needs a little dymatap, or some Tylenol cold."  
  
The kids got out on the 7th floor. "Good riddance," muttered 'Rick.'  
  
Walking into their room Jamie asked, "when are we gunna watch all these movies?"  
  
"NOW!" said Rogue and john.  
  
"Um, ok." Said Jamie. (Listen, I'm not gunna go and bore you with a long description of the movie, just know they watched it K?)  
  
"Movie Number 1, Evolution!" John said, biting into a crunch bar (this is a copyrighted name of a candy bar I did not come up with because I am to lazy. If I did come up with it I would be rather rich right no I think. Do not copy, write, say, steal, or eat without the permission of abut 30 over paid under worked lawyers who really don't care if you are hungry, or even if your diabetic. Good day Mr. Barry.)  
  
A little while later Jamie was getting tired. It was only 8:32, but he had had a very long day.  
  
"Um, guys, we can't watch them all now," said Jamie.  
  
"Awe just one more?" asked Rogue with a look of pleading.  
  
"Ok, sure why not?"  
  
Rogue popped 'The Ring' in and smiled to herself. John starred at her, he had gone through 3 hours of 'the lord of the rings' he didn't want to see anymore hand worn jewelry for the moment, no thank you sir. He was waaaaaaaaaaaaay off.  
  
[1 hour latter.]  
  
"OK, TURN IT OFF!" cried Jamie from under his pile of pillows. John, who was cowering in the corner, nodded fervently.  
  
They had just watched the leading lady pull a cord of hair out of her throat and were majorly creeped, but then the little girl with issues popped up in the bed room. [AN: ::shiver:: the horror!]  
  
"Please Rogue, you can watch the rest latter!" begged Jamie.  
  
"Yeah, preferably when we're not around," whimpered john.  
  
"Fine cowards," Rogue put in '10 things I hate about you.' She knew Jamie was way to scared to sleep. John to, but he didn't matter so much.  
  
Next came RHPS, that did have its effect on them. The two boys livened up a bit, not enough to get complaints from their fellow occupants, but hey, it was 1:25. 'And' Rogue thought to herself, 'these boys ain't got much practice at stain' up late. Shit! Was that my accent? Do Ah git tha' strange when Ah'm tha' tired? Double shit. BRING ON THE COFFIE!'  
  
When the ending credits began to roll, and Jamie wondered how much it had cost to 'launch' the house into space. What a dollar? It was officially 1:30.  
  
"Ok look, at 1:31 we get to eat this~" Rogue pulled out a 13 shaped cake cut into 3 pieces.  
  
Jamie doubted for their sanity. He waited for the 45 second span before attacking his piece of cake. Hen he was done it was 1:32 and he still didn't see the significance in waiting until 1 am to eat.  
  
"Hey guys, what was the significance in waiting till 1:30 to eat?" hey, Jamie was a strait forward guy. And he wanted to know.  
  
"Not 1:30, Jamie, 1:31," said john. He swallowed a gulp of milk to case the cake.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"1:31 and 31 seconds. So it looks like 1:31:31.3 at some point during it. You know, 13 13 13?" said Rogue.  
  
"You guys need to get out more."  
  
Jamie sat down next to his new radio/tape/CD/DVD/ capachino maker. He reflected on his birthday. Wanda had taken him to a theme park. She just sat and let the 30 some odd Jaime's run amuck. But he did get a huge collection of CD's, a stuffed tiger, the a fore mentioned radio, the "series of unfortunate events," and a wicked cool signing card from the X Men. He told his parents last year that birthday parties were for little kids and begged them not to throw him one. But now he loved being a little kid, so long as he wasn't the only one.  
See, I said I'd keep going, I never said it would be any time soon.  
  
::looks up to sky:: loop holes, I love thee!  
  
PS, has any one ever typed strait for 2 hours in the schools library? If you have then you know what kind of strange looks the lady's giving me right now. must learn the secrets of the librarian... Some one out there has to tell me about X2. Forget reviewing, well, my story. Tell me about the movie! Then you can slip in if you liked my story or would prefer me to burn my computer if ya want. 


End file.
